


It's My Fault

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lena is your big sister, Lena takes care of you, You're her little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: What happens when your sister finds out you were attacked on campus? Major love is what happens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Y/N!” Lena called, heading into the living room of her apartment as she got ready, you having stayed over the night before since you had needed her help with a project and it had gotten too late for you to walk back to your dorm like you usually would “I’m up” you grumbled as you walked out of her guest bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and heading into the kitchen to grab something quick since you had class in an hour “Are you going to be okay with walking? I’m running a little late” Lena asked, looking at you as she walked into the kitchen, fixing your slightly unruly hair “I’ll be fine, sis… Don’t worry” you said, smiling at your big sister and stuffing a couple granola bars into your jacket pocket “Alright, let me know when you make it” Lena said, kissing your head as she walked past you and out of her apartment.

Lena was currently in the middle of a meeting, her currently leading the meeting when she felt her phone vibrating “Excuse me” she said, pulling her phone out and seeing it was you, silencing her phone since she figured it was just you calling to tell her something and pocketing her phone before returning to giving her presentation, her getting about ten minutes into the meeting before her assistant, Eve, came in “Miss Luthor, your sister’s on the phone… She was attacked at her school” Eve said, looking at her and watching as Lenas eyes widened before she excused herself and ran out of the building.

After a bit, she arrived at the hospital you were brought to and went into your room “Y/N” she said when she saw you, your face bruised and having several cuts on you “I’m okay” you whispered, sniffing some and releasing a small sob when she wrapped you up in a tight hug “I’m so sorry, this is my fault” Lena said, burying her face in your hair “It’s not your fault, don’t even blame yourself” you said, giving her a small squeeze before pulling back “Can we go back to your place?” you asked, looking at her and watching as she nodded before going to find a nurse.

When you got back to her place, Lena ushered you to sit down on the couch while she went and grabbed the first aid kit since it was about time to change out your bandages, you unwillingly letting her clean and change them “I’m sorry” she apologized when you let out a small hiss as she cleaned the larger cut on your forehead “It’s okay… Can we cuddle and watch movies when you’re done?” You asked, looking at her as she grabbed the bandages “Of course” Lena smiled, finishing up and kissing your head before she went into the bathroom to put the first aid kit away.

After a bit, you both were snuggled up on the couch and watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ “Ever wonder what it would be like to have powers like that?” You asked, your words slightly slurring since your pain meds were kicking in “Sometimes” Lena chuckled, gently brushing her fingers through your H/L H/C hair, your head on her lap and knowing you were about to fall asleep any moment, smiling as she looked at you and fighting back the what-ifs that were running through her head “I’m sorry I didn’t answer the first time” she apologized, watching as you slowly rolled over to look at her “It’s okay, I knew you were busy” you said, giving her a small smile before rolling back over “I love you” you said, closing your eyes, the meds finally taking over “I love you too” she said softly, smiling as she focused back on the tv, already planning on staying home the next day to make sure her little sister would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your sister finds out you were attacked on campus? Major love is what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of bacon and sat up, wincing slightly as you stretched as much as you could without irritating any of your wounds and getting out of bed, stopping by the bathroom before heading into the kitchen “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” You asked, yawning as you looked at your sister as she cooked the eggs “I called in… I wanted to make sure my little sister was okay” she said, smiling at you and ruffling your hair gently as you walked past her to grab something from the fridge “You didn’t have to do that” you said, looking at her as you grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge “I wanted to, now sit down breakfast will be ready shortly” she said, smiling at you.

After you had breakfast, showered, and gotten dressed, you headed into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Lena “Tell me what exactly happened” she said, looking at you and having not heard the full story and since you seemed to be okay, she figured she’d ask “You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready” she assured, reaching over and resting her hand on your arm when you sighed “No, I don’t mind” you said, giving her a small smile and taking a deep breath “I was in one of the computer labs…”

_As you were working on a paper, you noticed that everything was quiet in the usually loud lab so you looked up and saw three men in suits “Y/N Luthor?” One of them asked, looking directly at you and when you nodded they came over to you and grabbed you roughly “We got her” one said into what seemed to be an ear piece, you waiting until they brought you to the parking lot before you elbowed the one holding you before taking off, only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground by another, you fighting back until some of the campus security arrived on the scene._

Lena watched as you tried to hide the fact you were tearing up as you finished, her cupping your face and wiping the tears that had escaped before pulling you into a tight hug, you wincing but you buried your face in her shoulder “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to help you… This is all my fault” she whispered, biting her lip as she held you “It’s not-” you started to say when she interrupted you “No, it is” Lena said, her obviously not budging on that thought “Come on, lets go do something… Get our minds off this?” You suggested, carefully pulling away and watching as she nodded.

After a long day of hanging out with your sister, she drove you back to your dorm “Thanks Lena… You didn’t have to do all you did” you said, giving her a small smile as you unbuckled “What kind of sister would I be if I didn’t?” Lena chuckled, getting out to help you grab your things “Let me know when you get home” you said before pulling her into a hug, giving her a small squeeze before pulling back “ I will, love you” Lena said, smiling at you and ruffling your hair once more before heading towards her car “Love you too” you said, smiling at her before heading into your dorm building, thinking about how great of a sister you have as you got into the elevator.


End file.
